Friends?
by smileyface12
Summary: Things dont always happen the way you want them to ,for kagome she has a hard time letting go and letting people into help her. At her new school she meets new friends but doesnt let them in shes afraid of them leaving her. DISCONTINUED


A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated as you know school started =( yeeea buummmer anywayss. It's just every time I start a new story I get stuck and don't know what to write… yea so here's story hopefully I'll actually like finish it…hopefully (=.

Alsoooooo G/N means Giggles note k??

(Giggles)

-

-

Chapter 1

FIGURING OUT, first day???

-

-

In school I wasn't one to make a whole lot of friends I was social but I was noticed when I wanted to be noticed. Usually when I went to my old school I always stayed with the same group of friends… their names used to be Sango, Miruko, and Kenshin(A/N: I couldn't think of another name and I didn't want any of the other characters to be evil even Naraku kk that's all). Until one day Kenshin suddenly changed… he started to act different, he became rude and nasty. He began having these weird mood swings and bullying other kids in the hallway for nothing. He gradually started to skip classes, and then he flat out just didn't come to school.

We finally started to ask him questions after 2 weeks thinking that he would return to his normal self but he only got worse. When we asked him what's wrong he'd yell in our face and tell us to leave him alone, and to not aggravate him more we left him alone, we can't try and to help him back if he doesn't want to be helped.

But anyways I'm just some chick with a story… that never finished…… and didn't know where it begin

-

-

SCENE CHANGE

-

-

My parents and I moved to a different part of Japan to start a new with no problems, we were basically leaving our former lives behind and the reporters. When we got to the new house, it was very beautiful; the house is called a villa. The house has a porch with the second floor coming out above it. Inside the house was more than words and the view was just gorgeous. Once we were inside we choose our rooms my brother Souta, my other brother Shippo such a cutie, my Mom, and me. I choose the room with the king size bed hehe. My mom took the queen size bed, she didn't mind. As for my brother he took the single bed. Well enough about the little minor things of the house and such let's get to business.

I am 16 turning 17 in a couple months, my brother is 11 turning 14 when he actually grows up*sighs*(G/N if you did not get the joke he actually 13 but acts likes 11 and she'll decide when he grows up lol), Shippo is 4 turning 5 in the summer, and well my mom…well you know…old…

On her first day of her new school she seen the school was a pretty big school with a whole bunch of students busying themselves trying to get to class before the late bell. While I casually walked around, trying to find the main office. Finally I found it and went inside. "Um excuse me but I'm new here and I would like to get the necessities I need for my classes…" I asked the nice looking lady that sat behind the counter. "Sure my dear, what is first and last name?" she asked very politely. "Kagome Hakamaru" I said. "Thank you please have a seat Ms. Kagome while I get your schedule… but first do you have your transcript sent here or do you have it." she said. "It was sent here." I replied. She nodded her head and then did some quick types on the computer, and walked to the back of the office and picked up the sheet of the paper that printed out, and came back and handed it to me. "Thank you" I said. "Okay wait one moment I want to get a mentor real quick" she said quickly. I waited patiently for her to finish her phone call, and she told they would come in 2 minutes. As I waited I took time to actually look around in the office it was very big and spacey there was a few doors stating which room had who in it, such as the principle, assistant principle, ext.

Someone walked in the office and went to the front desk and said something I wasn't quite sure what they said but next thing I know a boy with a black shirt with a black and grey striped hoodie and Levi jeans and black and white Nike sneakers on. He had a long black braid going down his back and symbol of some type of purple star on his forehead "Hello, my name is Bankotsu, and I will be your mentor for the day and what is your name?" "Oh um Kagome." (G/N yea theirs demons but I don't really stretch out that fact of demons and humans they live and die like humans, they just live a little longer than humans)

After what seemed like years, it was finally lunch. And Bankotsu led me to the lunch room, and invited me to sit at the table with him at lunch which I thought was awesome, when I said that to him I made him chuckle a bit. So we got lunch together then walked back to where he sat, and was greeted by some friendly glances from the table. I was introduced to a bunch of guys…and I thought to myself well jee where's the girls at, oh how nervous I was. At this time I wish I still had Sango with me and Miruko and the old Kenshin, but I guess I can't get them can I… but I figured it wouldn't be that bad. There was about 6 people at the table. It was Sesshomaru he wasn't too friendly but he didn't seem too bad, then there was Kouga, Hiten, Jakotsu, Naraku (G/N omgosh did I oh yes I did), Renkotsu he seemed just a little evil not too much I guess, and Suikotsu. They were a nice batch of people a couple days passed and we all started bonding it was actually pretty great. Then soon a couple months passed and we've gotten really close, well they were close to me I still haven't really found that certain spot in my heart for them… something is preventing me from getting close to them. I think I'm afraid that if I get to close to them I might lose them, and I don't want that.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Okay fellas were gonna plan a surprise party thing for Kagome not a whole bunch of people just us but first were going to take her to a movie and dinner and then come back and just hangout we've got everything we need correct." Okay even though she said don't have to I figured that we should anyway. Me and the fellas only known her for about 3 1/2 months but we shared this bond that I just can't explain.

"Sesshomaru: food" Bankotsu stated, and received a nod. "Suikotsu: soda". "Yup" he answered. "Hiten: Balloons" he nodded his head. "Jakotsu: reservations" "yes sir!" and the list went down of supplies when they felt that they were finally ready they waited for the next day to come everyone was excited and couldn't wait to see the look on Kagome's face when she sees what they did for her. During the day Hiten had went to regular gift shop that had cards and junks and took Naraku, which took much pleading with almost no vial, then he finally gave in. they picked her up a card and a bunch of happy birthday balloons, and a bunch of supersized stuffed animals, they knew how much she loved those things. When they got back to the house they figured that they were going to have the party at Sesshomaru's house and spending the night there, his parents were out of town lucky them.

After all the configurations was done and stuff they figured they'd call Kagome see what she was up too. And what she was doing the next day. They call after about 4 rings when they thought she wasn't going to answer, she answers the phone weird. "Hello?" Bankotsu puts the phone on speaker "hey! Whatcha doing tomorrow from around the whole day starting from 12 pm?"He asked "oh um well I was going to do something with my mom but… um" Kagome finds it hard to explain and nervous and she's just not ready to tell them yet. "Just nothing" the fellas took in to account that her speech was kind of broken up like she was just crying, but they would ask unless she was willing to tell them. "Well then, great we'll pick you up at 11:30" after a couple minutes after everyone said hi to Kagome and what not they heard a deep baritone voice in the back yelled something like "Dumb girl, get off that damned phone right now!" but they were too sure because Kagome had interrupted and said "I um gotta go bye" without any words they hung up the phone. And pondered amongst them self's 'what was that all about.'

Giggles Corner

Sooo guys tell me how you liked the first chapter if you're confused about anything just tell me and I'll see what I can do to help you have a better understanding without giving out too much information. Okay well I'll probably won't update till next weekend probably Wednesday or so… kk

ADIOS,

YOURS TRULY,

Giggles…


End file.
